Been There, Done That/Chapter 1
Plot Mahewenn has always thought love wasn't for her. Well, outside of the playful flirts she does. She has never fully considered the idea that she could fall in love too. ''And not with the most convenient guy... I Thought My Heart Had Learnt Its Lesson If you ever asked Mahewenn about true love, she’d most likely chuckle lightly and say : “I’m an Astolat. How can I believe in true love?” True, she fell in love pretty often. The feeling of her cheeks burning and going red was familiar. Though, this was all infatuation, not “true love”. Until that one night… ' ' It was a fresh, maybe even cold night of January, and Mahewenn couldn’t sleep. Careful to not wake up her roommate, she left her dorm room and went outside, the wind ruffling her light red hair. She took a few more steps and sat on the grass, watching the stars. In any, pretty much ''any story, it would’ve been the time when the two lovers reunite and then go all lovey-dovey, but here it wasn’t the case. Mahewenn was alone, or so she thought… After a few minutes, she heard someone approaching. She turned her head to see the familiar wavy honey blonde hair and the familiar blue eyes, almost grey in the night. “Launcer?” He jumped in surprise. “Mahewenn?” he finally asked. “Why yes, it’s me.” she answered. “What are you doing here?” Launcer awkwardly cleared his throat. “And you?” “Nothing much. You didn’t answer my question, du Lac. What are you doing there?” Mahewenn repeated, her soft tone becoming a tad more harsh. No way she was going to be kind to the next Lancelot! What would it look like? “I’m, uh… I couldn’t sleep.” Launcer said. “I couldn’t sleep either.” Mahewenn confessed. “I like spending some time outside in these cases.” “Oh, I see… Me, uh, too.” Was it her or was Launcer really uneasy? Mahewenn chuckled softly. For one reason or another, she thought he was kinda cute in this situation. Wait a spell. Cute? “Mahewenn, my girl, you’re not in your normal state.” she scolded herself. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Launcer’s voice : “Can I, uh, can I sit? With you?” he inquired. “What?!” Mahewenn was shocked. Utterly, deeply shocked. Not even the most talented writer -probably not even Grimm himself- could have described what she was feeling right now. The Narrator will limit herself to say that she was both very shocked and, in a way, pleased. Even if she was technically supposed to die of love for Launcer, she didn’t resent him. Though she didn’t admit it to herself, she actually kind of liked his presence. After a long pause, she said : “Yes.” “Thanks. I didn’t want to, uh, be alone.” Launcer declared, visibly relieved. “Be alone?” Mahewenn repeated. “But, Launcer darling, you will have to be alone at one point. Wandering knight, remember?” “Ugh. Thanks for reminding me.” Launcer groaned. “You know I don’t like my destiny. I just take it for the sake of not leaving it empty.” “You know Lancey could take it? Technically? She’s more than willing to be the next Lancelot.” “Maybe she’s willing, but she… isn’t fitted for the role. She’s… too -how could I put it…” “Too good-hearted for the role of a knight who breaks the heart of half of the ladies of Logres? Yes, I confirm.” Mahewenn said casually. “For a well-mannered and soft young lady, you speak pretty harshly.” “Oh! No. I just say the truth, my dear.” Launcer let himself fall on the grass. He stayed silent for a moment, before breaking the silence. “You know… sometimes I wish I was a normal guy.” “Oh, please! Do you think it’s the right moment to start doing philosophy?”Mahewenn interrupted. “Yes. There’s the stars, the silence…” “You’re so terribly cliche sometimes, Launcer.” Mahewenn sighed in mock annoyance. Launcer chuckled. “So are you… Lady-I’m-So-Well-Mannered-And-Sweet.” “I’ll take that as a compliment.” the young girl said with a smile. Oh dear… Flirting was in her habits, but with Launcer? She wasn’t used to that. And she started to feel something… weird. Right in her chest, where her heart was. ' One day later…' “Mahewenn, admit it!” Gwenny demanded. “You’re in love!” “No!! For the last time, no!” The two friends were in the Castletaria, eating their lunch. Mahewenn had told Gwenny about the scene of the previous night, and the princess of Camelot had, ever since, repeated that she was in love. “Yes, you’re in love. Of course you are! That’s not new!” Gwenny exclaimed. “Maybe, but… do you think about what it would imply to… to fall in love with... “ Mahewenn stuttered. “I do! I mean I’m the next Guinevere, I’m a bit forced to think about it!” her friend answered.”Plus, I would just like to point out that it isn’t a good idea to fall in love with that guy.” Oh, how right she was. And how Mahewenn would wish she had known that earlier... Category:Original Character Fanfiction